Falling
by fataldeath
Summary: Not a one shot thing! Flames are welcome, i'll just use them to keep the people that are cold warm . . well thanks for reading. RR please
1. Default Chapter

Falling  
Chapter One  
  
Hello everyone! ^.^ This story is based on the 2003 movie and,  
The characters in it. Please keep reviewing thanks! ^.^  
  
Summery: Just something I wrote for school, but I'll keep going with it, so it won't be a one shot thing ^.^ . Keep reviewing! Thanks for reading ^.^ .  
  
**********************************Chapter One**********************************  
Our story begins on a peaceful day in NeverLand. With Wendy at the tree house writing another story in one of the many books she brought with her when she came to NeverLand. Peter and the Lost Boys were out on another pretend adventure. Wendy hoped all they were doing was pretending and not out fighting with hook. She knew Peter knew how to handle himself, yet she still worried. She almost lost him once she couldn't come that close again. Tink was with Wendy watching her write another story but didn't say much because she was busy reading the story. Wendy decided to stop writing stories for right now beings she just finished her fifth one of the week, or what seemed to be a week in NeverLand. "Tink I'm off to explore some more." "I'll be back later on." Tink looked at her and smiled. "Ok then I'll see you later." With that Wendy stood up, stretched and then left.  
  
Wendy stood outside the hideout and began to think happy thoughts, which caused her to float above the ground. She flew in no appointed direction, just anyone she felt like going in, beings she's been pretty much every where on the island it didn't matter where she ended up as long as it wasn't close to the pirates ship, where some of them still remained. Wendy flew out over the sea and up to the fluffy pink clouds above her, sitting on one to look around. She could see everything from the cloud she was sitting on. She saw the pirate ship, not to far from her but at a safe distance away. She saw the hideout and the smoke from the Redskins camp, and she could see where the boy's were, which made her feel better. She saw the mermaid lagoon, and the volcano in the middle if the island. Seeing that everything was in order, she flew off in the direction of where the boy's were playing and landed, watching them play. They didn't notice her standing there because they were to busy pretending to be pirates and things like that, having sword fights and yelling back and forth.  
  
Wendy watched awhile, then when she was sure Peter was going to do an impression of captain Hook she stood and did it before he had the chance too. "NO ONE MOVE!" "LEAVE PAN TO ME!!" She pulled out her sword and jumped down to where they were raising her sword up. "Ay!" Peter did the same thing and raised his sword up ready to fight. "NOW!" Wendy yelled and charged. Everyone else did as she commanded pretending to fight each other, laughing the whole time. Tink sat on a tree just above them, cheering for both side's beings they were only playing. Tink soon had a hard time even watching, because they were up in the air, flying around and on their feet running, and sometimes they were both in the air and on the ground. Tink eventually had to give up, cause she got dizzy and almost fell backwards. As the story goes however the pirates lose so when Peter went for Wendy, pretending to run her through, she pretended he had defeated her and fell to the ground. Seeing this the other boy's did the same thing, pretending to be defeated, before they all broke out in laughter, laughing till there sides hurt so bad they cried. After playing, the Lost Boy's, and Michael, and John went off to find another adventure to get into, while Peter took Wendy to see the mermaids. She hadn't had a chance to see them before so she was excited about it.  
  
Upon reaching the lagoon the mermaids moved closer to shore curious as to who was there. Peter told them it was ok, then warned Wendy not to get to close. "I wouldn't get to close, they aren't very nice and the like drowning people." Wendy looked up in surprise before getting a wicked smile on her face. "Well I think swimming with them would be a grand adventure then!" Before Peter could stop her Wendy was in the water with the mermaids. "Wendy!" Wendy looked up while swimming. "Yes?" She pretended like nothing was wrong. "I told you they would drown you, why can't you listen?" Wendy went under the water and didn't come up for a few seconds. Peter walked to the edge looking for her, but was unable to see her, all he saw was the mermaids under the water. Wendy smiled under the water as Peter put his hand down into the water to try finding her. The minute his hand was in the water, she grabbed it and pulled him in too. When he came up he looked mad. "WENDY!" "I told you they would drown us!" He continued yelling at her till she raised her hand to silence him. "Peter, look around." "Does it look like they want to drown us?" Peter stopped yelling and looked around. "Well no, but still they could still do it." "I've seen them drown people before." "Well they aren't now, and I don't think they will drown us." "Besides I can count on you to protect me can't I?" He looked at her. "Well I have so far haven't I?" Wendy smiled and splashed him. "Yes you have, and you've done a good job of it too." Peter smiled too. "Why thank you, but I must admit you're one hard person to protect when you don't listen to a thing I say sometimes." Wendy laughed and went under the water again, swimming next to two of the mermaids. Peter laughed at how innocent she looked when she was having fun. He thought to himself that she looked kinda cute too. He had been thinking that for awhile but never really told her, mainly because he didn't know how. Love was something Peter never had to deal with till Wendy showed up, or rather till he took her from the nursery. He thought about telling her then but didn't get then chance because Wendy pulled him under the water, he came back up a second later though as did she. "Hey Wendy?" She looked up. "Yes?" "Lets go play some tricks on the pirates that still remain." "Ok, that sounds like fun." With that they flew in the direction of the Jolly Roger.  
  
They reached the Jolly Roger and hid next to the ship. Peter did his best Captain Hook impression to give an order to the men on board. "I SAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOR DOING LAZING AROUND LIKE THIS?" "GET UP NOW OR ELSE AND GET TO WORK!!" All the pirates on board jumped and started running around frantically searching for something to work on. Wendy laughed, and almost gave them away, but Peter clamped his hand over her mouth, trying to keep her from making a sound, but failed because he was laughing too. "LET'S GO, GET THIS THING MOVING!" At this Wendy couldn't help it she laughed out loud, as did Peter, but they stopped when someone grabbed them and pulled them up on board. "Well, well, well what have we here?" "It looks like Pan and his little girlfriend were having fun mocking the captain. At hearing this Peter and Wendy turned red. "Tell me, was it that fun?" Wendy looked up. "Why, yes it was." Peter gave her a warning look, as if to tell her to shut up. "Well, I think for that they can walk the plank!" The pirates got the plank ready and sent Peter out to stand at the end, with a smile on his face. He thought it was funny that with out Hook they couldn't do anything themselves. The pirate pushed Wendy out with him, and not meaning to she hit Peter and her mouth hit his, making them fall off together. The pirates hadn't thought of tying them up, so they did it wrong, but after coming up Peter touched his lips, as did Wendy.  
  
Ok sorry it's a cliff hanger...Oh I wonder what will happen next ^.^  
  
Please Review. Thinks! ^.^ 


	2. Falling Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Falling  
  
Hello all ^.^. This is chapter two of falling. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, I'll try making this one longer for you ^.^. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming! I'm working on a FinalFantasy fic, which will be posted in a few days as soon as I add some finishing touches to it. Well hope you like this chapter ^.^.  
  
Summery: First off thanks for reading this ^.^. Ok now on with the summery lol! Captain Hook may have been defeated, but some of his men still remain on the Jolly Roger, which means fun for Peter, Wendy, and the lost boy's. This makes for some fun adventures!  
  
**************************Chapter Two**************************************  
  
After touching their mouths Wendy looked over and noticed that she must have hit Peter to hard, because his mouth was bleeding. Peter noticed this too and wiped the blood away. "Wendy, what was that?" She looked at him. "What was what?" "Well I mean, why is my mouth bleeding?" She smiled and swam over to him. "Well its bleeding because when they pushed me off I hit you, but not on purpose and we fell off." Peter looked at her. "Wendy, you're mouth is bleeding too." Wendy touched her bottom lip, and sure enough she felt the blood. They swam to the shore and lay on the beach, after cleaning their mouths off. After awhile Wendy started to laugh. Peter just looked at her. "What's so funny?" She looked at him. "The pirates are so brain dead with out hook." "They didn't even tie us up." She continued laughing, while Peter thought on it a second. "I see what you mean." Peter did his best Smee imitation. "Well, well, well." He mocked. "What have we here?" "Seems like Pan and his little girlfriend came to mock the captain." Wendy laughed again as she listened to what he was doing. "Gee they were mocking the captain, wonder what he would do if he were here." Peter continued to pretend he was Smee and kept talking in his voice.  
  
Wendy found it hard to breathe after awhile because she had been laughing to hard, and now she had to find a way to get him to stop doing the imitation. The only problem with that was she couldn't get him to stop talking, because every time she tried telling him to stop, he only did something funnier, and she would laugh again. By now she had tears in her eye's from laughing, so she did the only thing she could think of, she walked up to him and kissed him to keep him from gong on about in that silly imitation. Peter was surprised by this and pulled back quickly. Seeing what had just happened was none other then Tinker Bell, who flew out in a rage, pulling Wendy out into the water trying to drown her. Now Tink was ok with Wendy sometimes, but when Wendy tried getting closer to Peter Tink just went off the deep end, which sometimes caused her to get yelled t by Peter. Now would have been one of those times. Peter ran out to the water and grabbed Tink, who was still trying to get to Wendy. "TINKER BELL!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tink looked at Peter crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. "I was trying to drown her!" Tink's voice came out like bells. "Why would you wanna drown Wendy?" Of course Peter knew better then to ask that question because he already knew the answer. "Was it because you were jealous?" Tinker bell looked at him. "I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" Tink squeaked in embarrassment. After that she kicked her way out of his grip and flew off to cool down somewhere.  
  
Peter went back to Wendy and helped her up. "Oh that ungrateful fairy!" Wendy snapped. "Now, now." Peter tried to calm her down before she did something rash. "She's very lucky I believe in fairies!" Wendy went on grumbling about how Tinker Bell was so rude. "She'll get over it Wendy." "Well she better!" Wendy kept mumbling the whole way back to the tree house. "Now I've got to change clothes." Peter just simply stood outside and listened. "Well while you do that I'm going to find the boy's and tell them about the pirates. With that he flew off after the Lost Boys.  
  
Wendy changed into new clothes, and sat back down at the table to finish the story she had started earlier that day. No sooner had she opened the book, than she saw Tinker Bell come up and sit down to watch her. Wendy didn't say anything, nor did Tinker Bell, but Wendy was still angry with her. "Tinker Bell, why do you get so angry?" Tink looked at Wendy, but didn't say anything at first. "I get mad, dear Wendy, because Peter belongs to me." Tinker Bell crossed her arms again. Wendy laughed. "You silly little fairy." "You don't own Peter, because you can't own someone." At this Tinker Bell stood up and stomped her little foot on the table. "Well fine then." "If I can't have him then neither can you, so there." Wendy just smiled and got up to put her book away. "Tinker Bell, you shouldn't be that way." Tink looked at her. "Well why shouldn't I be?" "Well because you can't have Peter all to your self forever, it would be selfish." Tink stopped and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Well I don't mean to be selfish, but I really don't want Peter to be with anyone else except me, and that still hasn't happened." "Well I understand where you're coming from Tink and I see what you mean, but I like him too." "Yes Wendy, I know you do, I've noticed, and so I give up, you can have him." With that Tinker Bell smiled and sat back down. "Oh Wendy before you go outside would you mind if I wrote a story in your book?" Wendy looked at her. "Well no not at all, go ahead." Wendy got the book back down and laid it on the table, before walking outside.  
  
Wendy rested her hands on her hips. She laughed, and thought about earlier that day when she was worried about Peter. She just realized she need not worry. How could she forget Hook was gone? It was rather easy to forget in Never Land, as she often found out. She simply laughed and went to find the boys. Wendy had recently picked up on the latest fashion in London, which was a T-shirt, and jeans, which suited her just fine because it was a lot better then that blasted dress she used to wear which was so hard to fly in at times. As she flew she saw the Red Skins down below her and waved to them, A bit further, and she heard the crocodile and the ticking in it's stomach. Finally after flying a bit more she spotted them and landed in the spot where they were. Upon landing the twins ran to her as fast as they could and hugged her. She laughed and stood up, taking the twins by the hand, she walked up to meet the rest of them. When the boy's saw her they ran up to hug her. "Mummy! Mummy!" They all yelled it at the same time. "Peter just told us how you made fun of the pirates!" Wendy smiled again. "Yes dear little ones we did." "I shall tell you the story about it later at bed time." Wendy leaned down and picked the twins up, beings they were smaller and held on to them, when she heard Hooks voice. She knew who it was, and put the twins down again before pulling out her sword, and for the second time that day they pretended to have an adventure. 


	3. FallingChapter Three

Falling-Chapter Three  
  
Ok hello everyone! ^.^ This is chapter three of falling, as soon as my finalfantasy fic is finished I'll update my other story called Love, trust, and so much more. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Well hope you like this chapter ^.^ . Now on with the summery and then the story!  
  
Summery: With Hook gone, some of his men still remain, which makes for some pretty fun adventures for Peter, Wendy, and the Lost Boy's. Let us find out what they get into today shall we? ^.^  
  
*********************************Falling-Chapter Three***********************************  
  
After having their second adventure today, they fell to the ground from being tired and having so much fun. Wendy rested on the ground with Peter's head relaxed on her stomach. The other boys around them rested as well. Wendy brushed Peter's messy blonde hair from his eyes, and stared up at the clouds, folding her arms behind her head for support. Peter flipped over on his stomach and crossed his elbows over Wendy's stomach, then rested his head on them. Soon after him and the other boys were sleeping. Wendy laid there for a little bit before deciding to get up to take them home. To do so she called Tinker Bell to help. Tinker Bell flew up to Wendy and floated in front of her. "Hello Tinker Bell." "Listen I need you to transport us home with your fairy magic, please." Tinker Bell looked at Wendy and then snapped her little fingers, causing them to disappear and reappear standing in the little home under the ground. The children instantly appeared in their beds, and Wendy went around to each one tucking them in and telling them to rest.  
  
Wendy went over to do some more cleaning on things, when she heard someone whimpering in their sleep. She walked around to each of the beds checking on them, then she realized that the whimpers were from Peter who was now also tossing and turning. Wendy placed her hands on his shoulders and straightened him up, but he wouldn't stop whimpering, so she simply slid her arms around him and held him. Soon after he stopped whimpering Wendy fell asleep like that. Wendy only awoke when she felt someone poking her in the side. She rolled over and saw the twins looking at her. "Mummy?" "What are you doing sleeping here and not in your bed?" She looked at them then she realized that she was still in Peter's bed. Peter mumbled something and rolled over placing his arm around Wendy. This caused the twins to giggle, and Wendy's face got red, before she jumped up and picked the twins up placing them in the middle of the floor to play while she did cleaning. "Mummy, you still didn't answer us." Wendy looked down at them and smiled. "Loves I was sleeping there because Peter had a bad dream, and I didn't mean to fall asleep it just happened, that's all." The twins tilted their heads to one side and shrugged, before continuing to play.  
  
Peter woke later that morning with a bad headache, so Wendy told him not to get up that he had to stay in bed and rest all day. Peter not wanting to do this whined and tried to convince Wendy that it was nothing, but she wouldn't hear of it, and she made him rest. Peter pouted, but Wendy wouldn't give in to him. She promised him she would tell him a story if he just listened to her and rested, and with that Peter relaxed and waited on the story time. Peter soon got bored and fell to sleep again, while Wendy did the cleaning. The twins and the other boys went out to play leaving Wendy and Tinker Bell to finish all there chores. Tinker Bell told Wendy to go and read to Peter like she promised, and Tink would do the rest of the chores. Wendy thanked Tinker Bell and went to get her book from the shelf, then headed to Peter's bed, which was in the corner of the cozy little home under the ground.  
  
Wendy got her book down and walked over to Peter. When he awoke Wendy was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed looking through the book to find the right story. Peter simply grinned. "Hey Wendy, tell me Cinderella again." Wendy looked at him and sighed. "Ok if that's the one you want to hear let me go get my other book ok." Peter nodded and relaxed till Wendy got back with the other book. Wendy came back a few seconds later and climbed on to the bed resting her back to the wall she opened to book to Cinderella. Peter rested his head on Wendy's shoulder to see the pictures, and Wendy started the story.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to have the next one longer as soon as I'm finished with my other stories. The fics to come will be based on The Butterfly Effect, Finalfantasy, zoids, Gundamwing, The Worst Witch, Roswell, and many more but one story at a time lol. Well please read and review thanks! ^.^ . 


End file.
